Our Secret
by Jacen200015
Summary: This is an AU of the ending of the first half of the book 'Secrets of the Jedi' It begins after QuiGon and Yoda leave the room to go comfort Taly.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"It's almost as if Yoda knows about us." Siri said

"He does." Obi-Wan looked at Siri, his eyes studying her intently. He felt her compassion, saw her beauty, both inner and outer. "But I don't care. I love you Siri."

Siri turned around to face him, tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

Obi-Wan walked a few steps forward and put a hand on her right shoulder. "I can't lose you. No code is going to keep me from loving you."

"We'll be thrown out of the order." Siri responded, avoiding Obi-Wan's eyes. "I can't let you give up your dream of being a Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan placed a finger under Siri's chin and lifted her head up. His smile was gentle and his voice warm as he spoke. "And I will. We can keep our relationship a secret."

"It'll destroy us." She protested, shaking her head. "And you just said that Yoda knows about us."

"We can fool him into thinking we are not pursuing a relationship. Besides, Correlian Jedi get married all the time."

"We're not Correlians." Siri stated matter-of-factly.

"No, but if they can manage to be Jedi and be married at the same time then who is to say we can't do the same?"

Siri looked up at Obi-Wan, a smile beginning to form. "You have a point but…" Her smile faded. "They don't have to keep it a secret."

"Siri, I love you. Even if we were to try to forget about our feelings for each other, sooner or later they will come back to the surface. I…" Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a few seconds before continuing, "I think it will hurt more, knowing that we love each other, but are unable to act on it."

A tear streaked down Siri's cheek as she moved in close to hug Obi-Wan. "If you feel that we can make this work, then I say we put the code to the test."

Obi-Wan smiled, kissing Siri's temple. "We can."

Siri pulled away, wiping her eyes with her hand. "We're going to have to do some good acting to get Yoda thinking that we're not breaking the code."

"Including Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan murmured, looking away from Siri. "I can't see why he does not want us together. I mean, he was in love with Master Tahl. I'm sure that if she had lived that Qui-Gon would have bent the rules. He's done it so many times before."

"Maybe because he's still hurting." Siri suggested.

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded his head. "Possibly."

Siri kissed Obi-Wan's cheek and headed for the door. "We won't be fooling anyone if we don't part ways now. I suggest that you get ready to act like you lost a best friend."

Obi-Wan nodded, and then almost stumbled backwards as Siri said some hurtful things through their small, but growing bond. For a few minutes he could only gape in disbelief as the door closed behind Siri.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A year and a half later:

The garden was still, quite as the night rolled by. Moonlight streamed through the skylight, falling upon a lone figure. Obi-Wan sat on a small white bench, eyes closed in a light meditation. A small smile made his way upon his face as he felt a sorely missed presence enter the garden. Still he kept his eyes closed, patiently waiting.

"You're up late." Siri remarked as she sat down next to him.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her. "I couldn't sleep when I found out that you were getting back tonight.

"Missed me did you?" Siri asked, her smile widening.

"Every day." Obi-Wan answered. "How did your mission go?"

"It went alright, although we had a run in with some unhappy rebels."

"There's always something." Obi-Wan muttered.

Siri gave a brief laugh. "Well things would get dreadfully boring if every mission went along perfectly."

Obi-Wan laughed along with her and nodded in agreement. "That's so true."

"So, how have you been?" Siri asked, studying his moonbeam lit face.

"It's been going good. My Master and I have a week's leave."

Siri detected a bit of unease from Obi-Wan before it disappeared behind Obi-Wan's shields. "Is that all?"

"A week is enough." Obi-Wan replied, realizing too late that that might not have been a smart move.

Siri slapped Obi-Wan's arm, her voice revealing her displeasure. "You know that was not what I was asking!"

Obi-Wan sighed and managed to form a smile. "Yes, that is all."

Frowning, Siri sent a small tendril of the Force to probe Obi-Wan's mind, but was strongly rebuffed.

"I'm sure you must be tired, don't let me keep you up." Obi-Wan stated, attempting to divert Siri's attempts to figure out what he was hiding from her.

"Yes I am tired." Siri admitted. Slowly she stood up and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he felt her warm moist lips make contact with his skin.

"You can tell me anything, remember that." Siri said softly, her breath warm against Obi-Wan's skin.

"I know." Obi-Wan answered. He watched her leave, his gaze never wavering until she disappeared from sight. "But I can't." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carrying a tray containing a plate of eggs and bacon, milk, and a fruit, Siri looked around the cafeteria for Obi-Wan. She spotted Obi-Wan's friends sitting at a table at a corner of the room and walked over there.

"Good morning Siri." Bant greeted, sliding over to let Siri scoot in.

Siri sat down and placed her tray on the table. "Good morning. Where's Obi-Wan this morning?"

Garen shrugged as he swallowed a piece of fruit he had finished chewing. "Who knows. He hasn't been to breakfasts in the cafeteria for a while now."

Bant looked at Siri, concern in her eyes. "It's not normal."

"He told me he has a lot of studying to do." Reeft added, taking a sip of his water.

Siri narrowed her eyes, looking at Reeft. "When did he tell you this?"

"Oh a week ago, a day after they got back from a mission." Reeft answered.

"As I said, it's not normal." Bant repeated, shaking her head.

Siri let her gaze wander over to Bant. "Is there anything else that I should know about?"

"He doesn't come to supper and doesn't hang out with us after lastmeal when he is not on a mission with his master." Bant informed her.

"Obi-Wan told me that they have a week's leave, apparently that is almost up." Siri commented. "No one had been able to figure out Obi-Wan's behavior in that time?"

Garen sat leaned back in his chair, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "We tried and weren't successful."

Siri and Obi-Wan's friends finished the rest of their meals deep in thought, wondering what else they could do to find out what was up with Obi-Wan.

* * *

"You know, my friends are going to get suspicious if I don't at least spend some time with them after lastmeal." Obi-Wan remarked as he performed a kata.

"Probably, but we agreed to do it this way." Answered a man cloaked in black.

Obi-Wan finished the kata, sweat beading his forehead as he looked at his instructor. "It's not going to work for much longer Yann. With Siri back at the Temple, I'm going to have more trouble sneaking out. Not to mention my Master getting involved."

Yann rubbed his beardless chin in thought. We can change practice to after your Master goes to bed." He suggested.

Obi-Wan inwardly cringed at the thought of practicing so late at night, but he nodded his agreement anyway. "It will be for the best."

"Excellent." Yann replied. "Be sure to let me know where and when your next mission is."

"I will." Obi-Wan answered. "I'll be back here at midnight."

Yann nodded, turned and walked away.

Obi-Wan left the abandoned building and got into a green speeder that was parked nearby. Even though the Temple was a few miles away, he could sense Siri's irritation. He took a deep breath and started up the engine. "I hope she hasn't talked to Bant already."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan made it right on time to his first class for the day and took his place on one of the mats on the floor. iI don't see Siri yet./i

"There you are." Siri exclaimed, coming up from behind him and sitting down next to him.

Obi-Wan gave a small jump, surprise registrating on his face followed by embarrassment at not being totally focused on his surroundings. "Hi Siri."

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Siri immediately asked him.

"I had some homework to finish up." Obi-Wan answered. He looked away from Siri to watch the instructor arrange some items on a table.

Siri frowned, not happy with his answer. "Why didn't you do it last night when you were waiting for me to return?"

"I couldn't focus. I was to excited about you coming back." Obi-Wan replied, smiling.

"Obi-Wan, for as long as I have known you, you have never, I repeat, never have had to use the entire afternoon to do homework."

"Who says that…." Obi-Wan stopped in midsentence as he felt his momentary fear return. He licked suddenly dry lips and swallowed hard. "You talked to Bant did you?"

"Bant, Garen, and Reeft."

_Oh this is good._ Obi-Wan thought sarcastically as the instructor began the lesson. _I have till lunch time to come up with a better explanation._

* * *

Yann switched on the lights in a storage hold on his ship and walked over to two large cylinders. A smile crept across his face as he looked at the two growing humans. "Things are proceeding perfectly."

* * *

Obi-Wan picked at the food on his plate as he felt Siri's cool gaze on him. He kept his face down, trying not to meet her gaze. After five minutes had past, Obi-Wan put his fork down and took a deep breath before looking up at Siri. "All right I'll tell you but, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone else or get upset over it."

Siri narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"It's not what you think. I mean its nothing bad but…" Obi-Wan paused, collecting his thoughts. "Just promise me. Please."

"Alright. I promise, but this better be good." Siri answered, a warning in her voice.

A small smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face. "Good. Meet me at the Temple's entrance at 2350 and wear something dark."

"Why so late at night?" Siri asked, already planning how to sneak out of the quarters she shared with her Master.

"Just be there." Obi-Wan answered before picking up his fork and eating his now lukewarm food.

Siri dressed in a dark green tunic and dark brown pants. Putting on her cloak, she pulled the hood up to cover her face. Picking up her lightsaber she crept out of her room to her rendezvous with Obi-Wan.

When she arrived at her destination she drew in a sharp intake of breath when she saw Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had on black boots, black pants, and a black tunic, its hood covering his face.

He looked, unlike himself. There was an eerie sense about him but Siri shook it off as her response to his clothing. She looked into his eyes and saw that there was a hint of gray in his normally clear blue eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she took another step foreword. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He answered, taking her hand into his.

Together they left the temple to a speeder that was all set to go. They entered the busy night traffic of Coruscant and nine minutes later stopped at an abandoned warehouse.

Siri shivered, a feeling of unease filling her heart. She walked a few steps behind Obi-Wan and together they entered the warehouse. Inside, she saw that what looked like a warehouse was more or less a hanger in a warehouse that contained a lone ship. By that ship stood an unknown figure.

Obi-Wan approached Yann and bowed. "Master Yann, may I introduce Siri, my special friend."

Yann studied Siri for a few seconds, probing her with the Force. "I trust she will stay silent?"

"Yes Master."

"Very well." Yann replied in acceptance.

Siri looked at Obi-Wan who continued to look straight at the man he had just called his Master. Her mind screamed that this was all very wrong as they headed aboard the ship.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I heard about what happened." A gentle female voice spoke.

Obi-Wan looked up in surprise, his eyes widening. "Siri."

Siri sat down on the bench, scooting next to him. Letting him, for the first time in about nine years, near her.

"Siri, I…" He paused as he gazed into her sparkling blue eyes. He wanted so badly to mend their relationship, yet the still fresh pain of Qui-Gon's death held him back. Did she want to fix things between them? Or was she only here to offer condolences like so many other Jedi had already done?

An uneasy silence passed between them before Siri broke it. "Do you want to tell me what happened on Naboo?"

A flicker of pain showed in Obi-Wan's eyes and he looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." _So that's it then? I don't need her condolences._

Siri placed her right hand over Obi-Wan's left hand and followed his gaze to the pond where a nine year old boy played. "You'll be a good Master."

"I'm to young to be a Master." Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head. "I don't deserve to be a Master."

Siri raised an eyebrow. "You underestimate yourself."

Obi-Wan looked down at their clasped hands, relishing the feel of her flesh against his. Slowly he lifted his eyes to Siri's. "No. I couldn't save him Siri. I should have been able to save him. It's all my fault. I failed him. I failed once, I could fail again."

"You did the best you could. You did not fail. Siri cupped Obi-Wan's cheek before he could look away. "Failure comes when you do not move on. It comes when you do not learn and grown from the past.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to form. "You don't understand." His next few words were so low that Siri had to use the Force to hear them. "I knew about the Sith before the Naboo mission. I knew Maul was tracking us."

Shock passed across Siri's face at this revelation. It shouldn't have been a surprise really but it was. "Did…did Master Yann have anything to do with this?"

Obi-Wan stood up and walked to another bench, further away from the pond. When Siri sat down next to him again he continued in a low voice, refusing to look at Siri. "It's not what you think. Master Yann and I have been tracking Maul's whereabouts in hopes of finding the Sith Master. When Master Qui-Gon and I were heading to Naboo the second time, I got word that Maul was already there. Master Yann and I made a plan. Behind the hanger was a power room and it was reasoned the Sith would choose that place to fight. In the power room is a service corridor that has lasers that come of and on every so often. Beyond that is a small room with a melting pit. The plan was for me to drive the Sith into the room and make sure Qui-Gon got stuck behind one of the lasers. Then I was to simply finish Maul off. Only things went horribly wrong. I had lost my focus…Maul and Qui-Gon got way ahead of me till I was the one trapped behind the lasers and Qui-Gon was battling the Sith in the room that housed the melting pit."

"Obi, look at me."

Obi-Wan turned his head toward her, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Don't beat yourself up over it." Siri told him firmly.

Obi-Wan turned his head to gaze in the direction of the pond where Ankin was playing. "Anakin wanted Qui-Gon to be his Master. If I hadn't failed---"

Siri frowned and glared at him. "Why do you persist on being so stubborn? No one gets what they want all the time." She paused, her face softening. "Tell me why do you thing Qui-Gon told you to train Anakin with his dying breath?"

"To make sure Anakin is trained." Obi-Wan mumbled, bitterness laced in his words.

"Is that all?" Siri questioned. "Besides the fact that Qui-Gon didn't know about Master Yann, what do you think Qui-Gon might have thought you would do if he had not told you to train Anakin?"

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together into a thin line as he thought the question through. "I…I was angry when I fought the Sith. I'm sure Qui-Gon had felt it. Maybe he thought I needed someone to help me heal. Perhaps to keep me from doing something rash, like hunting down the Sith Master."

Siri nodded. "Anakin is your anchor. He's keeping you going, not to mention keeping you from being reckless."

"I am not re—"

"Yes you are." Siri interrupted. "Now listen to me!" She commanded, causing Obi-Wan to flinch at the sharpness of her words. "What you were to Qui-Gon Anakin is to you. The situations are different yes but that does not mean that you don't need someone beside you. Even if Qui-Gon had not made you promise to train Anakin, I am certain that the Force would have found a way to bring you two together. I feel in the Force that this is so. I know that you know this too, now you have to accept it." Siri wiped away a small tear that had managed to escape Obi-Wan's eye as she continued in a softer tone. "You know what it is like trying to get a Master and being rejected. I know that you would not want Anakin to go through the same ordeal."

"No I wouldn't." Obi-Wan admitted. "However, Anakin deserves better."

"Will you stop that already!" Siri snapped in irritation. "You're just as stubborn as Master Qui-Gon was. "No one is perfect! I'm not perfect, Master Qui-Gon was not perfect, you are not perfect. All we can do is do the beast we can. No one ever stops learning, no matter how old they get. You have people to go to for help, you are not alone Obi. Remember that."

Obi-Wan slowly nodded his head. "I'll remember."

Siri smile, "Good." She looked to where Anakin was now playing with some kids his age. "You'll do a great job Obi. I am confident in that."

"Siri." Obi-Wan said looking back at her. "Have you forgiven me?"

Turning her head, she faced Obi and smiled, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I forgave you a long time ago." Siri embraced him and Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her in response. "I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead, smiling. "Don't be. No one is perfect."

They both laughed and together, still holding each other, they watched Anakin play with his new friends.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"The Sith apprentice is dead Master, do you have any idea who the Sith Master is yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yann shook his head as they walked together side by side near where Yann's ship was docked. "Unfortunately, it seems that the Sith Master didn't care that his apprentice was killed. I was unable to locate his presence."

Obi-Wan stopped in his steps, anger rippling from him. "You said it would be enough to draw the Sith Master out!" He accused.

Yann turned around to look at Obi-Wan, his face stern. "I never said it would, I said it might be possible. However, I have another plan. Your Master said that Anakin is the Chosen One, correct?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he replied. "Yes."

"Then Anakin is just the bait we need." Yann told Obi-Wan, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Bait!" Obi-Wan shouted. "That's the worst idea yet and I won't allow it either!"

Yann scowled in annoyance. "Would you rather let this Sith Master destroy other innocent beings? To let the Sith Master get away who trained your Master's murderer?"

Obi-Wan looked down at the ground, trying hard to get his emotions under control. "No Master." He looked back up, his blue eyes looking into Yann's own eyes. "But I will not allow Anakin to be used as bait."

"I thought you hated the boy?" Yann raised an eyebrow. "What's this sudden change of heart? Did your Master not humiliate you in front of the Council by stating he was going to take Anakin as his padawan learner? Did you not speak the truth to me that night?"

Anger threatened to overwhelm Obi-Wan as he remembered the painful memory. "I was upset at the time. I do have the right to change how I feel for people!"

"Admit it. You still hold anger toward this boy. Anger for stealing your Master away from you. Anger for entering your life and turning it up-side-down. And most of all, you hate him for being force upon you by your Master." Yann said slowly, letting the words sink deep in Obi-Wan's mind.

Obi-Wan turned away from Yann, his eyes burning with unshed tears. "I do not hate him."

"Oh but you do. You deny it now, but deep down inside, you hate the boy." Yann continued, his voice slick as he spoke.

"No." Obi-Wan whispered, shutting his eyes, his head drooping.

Yann grinned as he sensed Obi-Wan's resolve breaking. "Accept it. Do not deny yourself the truth. Your Master tossed you aside like a bad piece of fruit for one who appealed to him more. Why shouldn't the boy be used as bait? He was the reason your Master turned his back on you. Your Master trusted a nine year old boy he had never met in only a few days when you had to painstakingly build, and rebuild that trust over many years." Yann placed his right hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "I trusted you from the beginning. You owe me by giving me your trust in return."

"I do trust you Master." Obi-Wan told Yann, his voice quivering as he spoke. "We'll use Anakin as bait."

"Good. Now let's get some lightsaber practice done before we do some more planning."

Obi-Wan took off his cloak and dropped it onto a nearby crate, his face now totally passive as the training began.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anakin woke up with a start, his breathing heavy as he looked quickly around the room. He shivered, regardless of the heavy brown comforter that laid on him. He looked out the window beside his bed and saw that it was sill night. Licking dry lips, Anakin got out of bed and walked to the door. The floor felt cold and rough against his bare feet as he walked. He opened the door and saw more darkness. _I'm not afraid of the dark._ He told himself firmly.

Quietly he made his way to his Master's room and just as softly knocked on the door. When he heard nothing, Anakin knocked again, harder this time. "I can't sleep." Anakin called, breaking the silence.

When no answer was forth coming, Anakin slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Master?" Light from passing speeders momentarily shone upon Obi-Wan's bed, revealing that his Master was not there.

A chill ran down Anakin's spine as he closed the door. Fear clutched at his heart. _I'm not scared. Why should I be scared?_ Biting his lower lip, Anakin headed back to his room.

Anakin stopped walking when he heard a hissing sound. His breath caught in his throat and sweat beaded on his forehead. Releasing a yelp, Anakin ran for the door out of the quarters and a few seconds later found himself running down a dimly lit hallway.

He thought he sensed something chase him and ran even faster. Minutes later he entered one of the many gardens in the Temple. Anakin collapsed in the thick, green grass, tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

Siri was drinking a cup of tea when she heard knocking at her door. Putting her tea down on the kitchen table, she went and answered the door.

"Have you seen Anakin?"

"Good morning to you too." Siri responded, noticing how bedraggled Obi-Wan still looked. Then, turning serious, she asked, "No I haven't. It's way to early in the morning to be losing your padawan now, Obi-Wan." She added sarcastically.

Obi-Wan groaned and rubbed his eyes. "To early for sarcastic comments, Siri. Could you help me look for him?"

Siri frowned as she sniffed the air near him. "You smell of alcohol." She accused, pushing him out of the doorway. "Go back to bed, I'll look for Anakin."

"Thanks, Siri." Obi-Wan replied, moving in to kiss her.

Siri dogged him and started walking down the hallway. "Not where people can see Obi. Go to bed!"

Stretching out with the Force, Siri searched for Anakin's presence. The Force led her into a garden and a few minutes later, she found Anakin curled up under a low hanging tree that held wonderful smelling, pink colored flowers. "Anakin." She spoke softly, taking care not to startle Anakin.

Anakin shifted in his sleep, and mumbled something unintelligible.

Siri smiled and instead of continuing to try to wake him up, she picked him up in her arms. _Your heavy little one._ Slowly, careful not to wake him, Siri carried Anakin back to his quarters and into his room. As soon as she laid him on his bed, Anakin woke up, clearly startled to see her. "Sh. It's alright."

Anakin looked at her embarrassed. "I wasn't trying to run away. Really. I got lonely and, well, I'm still getting used to being here…."

Siri chuckled and stroke Anakin's cheek. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble. Were you having trouble sleeping?"

Nodding his head, Anakin answered. "Yes. I miss my mother. Master Obi-Wan wasn't around and…and I got scared."

Siri managed to keep smiling, despite the frown that wanted to make itself known. "Obi-Wan is here safe and sound and sleeping. You don't need to be afraid."

Sitting up, Anakin looked into Siri calm blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Siri confirmed. "Now go get washed up and dressed, the day is just beginning."

Anakin nodded and headed over to the refresher, all the while being studied by Siri.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Siri waited until Anakin went to the cafeteria before he headed to class and then she marched into Obi-Wan's room and turned on the light. "What is wrong with you!" She yelled at him.

Obi-Wan groaned and placed the pillow over his head to try to block out the light and noise.

His reaction only irritated Siri further and so she Force pulled the pillow and comforter and sheets off of him. "I thought I had made myself perfectly clear yesterday. Instead, you go out in the middle of the night and get yourself drunk!"

Covering his eyes with his arm, Obi-Wan replied. "Stop shouting, my ears are ringing. Can you turn off the light?"

"No I will not until you explain to me why you went and got yourself drunk!" Siri continued. "Not to mention leaving a nine-year-old boy alone who is still adjusting to being at the Temple and being away from his mother!"

"I went to train with Master Yann." Obi-Wan mumbled. "Can you turn off the light now?"

Siri took in a deep breath to try to calm herself. "Did he have anything to do with you getting drunk?"

Obi-Wan managed to pull the cloak he was still wearing over his head to use it as a shield against the light. "No. Turn off the light Siri."

"Go take a shower, you smell terrible." Siri responded instead and left the room.

While Siri waited for Obi-Wan, she put a kettle on the stove for tea and then sat down at the table. Fifteen minutes later Obi-Wan entered the kitchen freshly washed and he sat down in a nearby chair, rubbing his head. "It doesn't feel so good now does it?" Siri remarked.

"You have a cruel streak Siri."

"I'm not the one who got drunk." Siri pointed out, standing up to get some tea for them.

Obi-Wan watched Siri pour the hot water into the teacups and waited until she sat down again before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

Siri took a sip from her tea and then responded. "I'm not the only one you have to apologize to Obi-Wan."

Staring into the murky white depths of his tea, Obi-Wan answered. "I will." He looked back up at her and sighed. "I've made a real mess of things haven't I?"

"Not to much that you can't fix it." Siri answered, her voice less harsh then it had been. "Don't you ever do that again." She warned.

Obi-Wan sighed and took a sip of his tea. "Do what? Disappear or get drunk?"

"Both." Siri replied as she stood up. "I've got to get ready for a Council meeting. I trust you will stay out of trouble this time."

"What trouble?" Obi-Wan asked giving a roguish grin.

Siri chose not to respond to that and headed for the door.

"Siri." Obi-Wan called, his face serious again.

Siri turned around and waited, an eyebrow raised.

"Thanks." Obi-Wan told her sincerely.

Siri gave him a small smile for that and then continued on her way.

* * *

Six years later

Anakin finished rummaging through a pile of broken parts in a rundown alley and tucked the part he had found into a pouch hooked onto his belt. He turned to leave only to pause when he heard some shuffling behind him. Turning around, Anakin saw, in the dimly lit darkness from the lights far above, a young boy in ragged clothing staring at him with murky green eyes. "Hello." Anakin said softly and gently, not wanting to frighten the boy. "Are you lost?"

The boy slowly shook his head. "Me live here." He pointed at the pile of parts Anakin had been rummaging through. "You wecked."

Anakin blinked a couple of times, trying to grasp what the child meant. He watched as the child climbed over the parts and began to dig through it until he pulled out a dirty torn blanket.

"You sleep here?" Anakin asked in shock. Poverty was bad in the lower levels, Anakin knew that, but this, this was to much. In all of his times Anakin had gone down to the lower levels, He had never seen children in conditions like this child was in. He knelt down so that he wouldn't look intimidating to the small child and asked. "Do you have any family?"

The boy shook his head again as he fiddled with the parts to make his bed as comfortable as possible.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Anakin suggested.

The boy stared at Anakin for a few minutes, cocking his head as if listening to something.

Anakin was listening too, to the Force. He felt the boy's untrained touch against his mind and realized that the boy was Force sensitive. "I can take you to a place where you'll be well cared for. You won't have to be alone anymore."

The bow crawled down from the pile of parts and slowly walked over to Anakin. "Weally?"

"Yes." Anakin responded, a smile on his face.

The little boy smiled too and hugged Anakin around the neck. "Okay."

Anakin picked the boy up, noticing how light the boy was.

Together they headed back up to the upper levels.

"Do you have a name?" Anakin asked. "My name is Anakin."

The boy scrunched up his face as he thought hard about it and then simply sighed. "No."

"How about I call you Qui?" Anakin suggested.

"I like." Qui said in acceptance. He closed his eyes contently and then fell asleep.

Two levels later, Anakin stopped as he felt a warning through the Force. He held Qui with one arm while he used his other hand to reach for his lightsaber, only to brush empty air. "This is not good." Anakin muttered in a low voice, trying to remain calm. He continued walking as if he did not suspect that he was being followed, keeping all his senses alert.

Anakin was not prepared for having the Force blocked from him and as a result, quickly captured by five bounty hunters who shot stun blasts at him.

"This was to easy." One of the bounty hunter's said scornfully, poking Anakin's side with his foot.

"What do we do with the kid?" Another of the bounty hunter's asked, pointing at the kid laying on top of Anakin's stomach, miraculously having not been crushed when Anakin fell. "Our employer only wants the padawan."

The third bounty hunter who was possibly their leader answered. "We'll take the kid too. Perhaps we'll get a bonus."

As they were talking, Qui managed to keep back a whimper as he trembled with fear. Tears ran down his dirty face as he desperately clung to Anakin.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Siri was enjoying her morning cup of tea when she sensed Obi-Wan approaching her quarters at a rapid pace. Raising her eyebrow a tiny bit, Siri took another delicate sip of her tea.

Obi-Wan entered her quarters without so much as a knock and within moments was standing across from Siri. "Have you seen Anakin?"

Looking up from her tea, Siri saw the panic in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Today, no I haven't."

Sighing heavily, Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. "He didn't come back last night. His end of the bond is blocked, but then he usually is blocking me."

"Perhaps he got an early morning start." Siri suggested, taking another sip of her tea.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin is not a morning person."

Siri set her teacup down gently on the table and asked. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Obi-Wan nearly shouted in irritation.

Remaining calm and keeping a straight face, Siri answered. "I think you are overreacting."

"Overreacting? My Padawan is missing!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Siri simply took another sip of her tea before responding. "Obi-Wan, for four years you allowed Anakin to go down to the lower levels at night and for four years he always came back safe and sound. Another Master would have prohibited these nightly excursions, but you allowed it." Staring straight into Obi-Wan's eyes she added, "even when he would block you so that if he ever was in any danger, you would not sense it. No Master, in his right mind, would have allowed their Padawan to go off alone without having their bond at least partly open in case of an emergency!"

Obi-Wan frowned as he slowly responded to Siri's accusation. "Are you saying that I don't care if something happens to him?"

By now Siri was glaring daggers at him and stood up. "I've been watching both you and Anakin when I could spare the time. I have even talked to Anakin on more then one occasion. Anakin believes you don't care about him, that you don't like him. He does his best to win your approval, that you won't regret taking him as a padawan. Yet you continue to push him away and so Anakin has closed himself off to you. The Council has seen this too. Why do you think you have been sent on solo missions? The division between both of you makes sending you both on a mission a risky move."

Rage bubbled within Obi-Wan and his face grew red as he attempted to restrain himself from lashing out. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Siri picked up her empty teacup and took it over to the sink. "Anger is the path to the Dark Side Obi-Wan. I trust that you still remember Master Jinn's teachings."

Without responding, Obi-Wan swept out of the room, his steps loud and hard on the floor.

Once Obi-Wan had left, Siri headed for the com unit to make a few calls.

* * *

Anakin woke up slowly, stretching as he did so. When he did, he felt a tiny body snuggled up against his side. Then he remembered, there was danger and he had been shot right after he had lost connection with the Force. Placing his arm around Qui, Anakin quickly took in the situation. The room was dark but warm. He was not bound, and he doubted that Qui was bound. The Force was still absent and…the surface he was lying on was soft. 

At the moment that realization came to his mind, the light was turned on, temporarily blinding Anakin.

Once his eyes had adjusted, Anakin gaped in shock. The room was a bedroom with no door except the one that was open that led into a refresher. _This is not the way I pictured this would happen._ Anakin thought to himself. Based on the stories he had heard from other Padawans, if they were captured they always ended up in some sort of cell. No cell that was described was as comfortable as this.

Qui shifted on the bed, bringing Anakin away from his musings.

Sitting up Anakin watched as Qui opened one eye, closed it, then opened both of them.

Now that Anakin could fully see Qui, Anakin noticed that Qui had bluish gray eyes and his face and hair was filthy with dirt and grime. He also noticed light trails that ran from Qui's eyes and down his cheeks, indicating that Qui had been crying not to long ago. "Are you all right?"

Qui nodded and sat up, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Anakin answered. Attempting to look confident, Anakin added, "I am sure we can find a way out of here."

Looking up at Anakin, Qui asked. "What now?"

"First, let's see if there is running water in the refresher." Anakin responded, getting off of the bed.

"Refresher?" Qui asked as he followed.

Anakin smiled and explained. "It's where someone can take a bath or shower and go potty." Entering the refresher, Anakin tried the faucet and warm water came out. "It works." Anakin remarked.

Qui opened the door to the cabinet under the sink and pointed. "What's dose?"

Anakin looked and saw a small pile of grey, clean, towels. "They are towels." Anakin told Qui, at the same time noting the absence of pipes. Standing back up, Anakin looked in the refresher stall and saw that there were some bath items inside. An idea crept into his mind and, despite the circumstance that landed them in this place, Anakin asked, "Would you like to take a bath?"

"Bath?" Qui asked curiously.

Anakin smiled and went to take the cleaning supplies off the floor of the refresher stall, plug the drain and turn on the water. "It's how you clean yourself. You use water to get nice and wet and then you scrub yourself with soap, and then you rinse yourself with the water. Rain is droplets of water."

Qui nodded. "Rain makes me wet. I donna like wet."

Seeing that Qui would be reluctant to get into the water based on what he had just said, Anakin responded. "We can use the towels to dry you off."

Slowly Qui answered. "Okay."

Once Qui was stripped down, Anakin helped him into the tub and then grabbed the soap and wash cloth. Anakin had put some soap in the water while the tub had been filling and so while Qui was engaged in playing with the bubbles, Anakin concentrated on washing him.

A half an hour later Qui was all clean and Anakin just sat and watched Qui continue to play with the remaining bubbles. "Are you ready to get out now?"

Qui shook his head, his wet hair sending droplets of water flying. Smiling widely he scooped up the last remaining bubbles in his hand and held them out to Anakin. "Look!"

Anakin chuckled and lightly responded. "I see. Come on, let's get you dried. The water is going to get cold soon anyway."

"Weally? Why?" Qui asked.

Anakin lifted Qui out of the water and set him outside of the stall. He quickly grabbed a towel as qui began to shiver and dried him off. "Because that is how it works." After he had wrapped Qui up in the towel that was way to large for Qui, Anakin picked up Qui's clothes thoughtfully. "I would wash these, but they'll take awhile to dry."

"I like the towl." Qui remarked.

Anakin put the clothes down and asked. "Are you okay with waiting for them to dry?"

Qui nodded and yawned. "I'm tired."

Picking Qui up, Anakin carried him over to the bed and tucked him under the covers. "Alright then. You can get some sleep while I take care of your clothes."

Nodding, Qui closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Anakin scrubbed Qui's clothes as best as he could and then left them out to dry after he wrung them several times. Once that was done, Anakin began a more detailed search of the room to find a way out.

* * *

A/N: I have a lot more written to this, but i don't like how its turning out. I may just stop it here and set it aside until i do a rewrite. 


End file.
